


Superhero Safe House

by orphan_account



Series: Little Drabbles / One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute little Sam, F/M, One-Shot, Pointess Drable, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers showed up at Sam Wilson's door, saying that everybody they knew was trying to kill them. Sam, being the kind soul he is, took them in but what he didn't expect the next month was for a big blonde God to show up on his doorstep. </p><p>Basically in which Natasha and Steve told everybody about Sam's place and now the Avengers just show up at his house when they need a place to crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Safe House

 

**April**

* * *

 

Sam heard a faint knocking on the door and got up from the table with a sigh. He headed towards the front door when he realized the sound had come from the back. So he back tracked, glancing around confusingly as he reached the door. He laid a hand on the door, took a deep breath and opened the door, looking out at his guests with cautious eyes. He was relieved to see it was Steve and the red headed chick... Natasha or something.

"Hey man." greeted him, nodding his head slightly in greeting. The pair looked a little worse for wear. Both were covered in dirt, and their clothes were torn in several places though they didn't seem to be hurt terribly.

"We have nowhere else to go." Steve told him softly, both of them looking up at him like wounded puppies.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha added in an equally quite tone, obviously both of them didn't know that Sam had no qualms about housing a superhero and a top secret spy. That shit was cool.

"Not everyone." he told them with a small smile as he moved out of the way, gesturing them in behind him, giving them both reassuring smiles as they entered the house and Natasha closed the door behind her quickly.

 

**May**

* * *

 

Sam was cooking merrily at his stove, the bacon in the pan was sizzling slightly as he sung along to the radio, doing little dance moves in his kitchen as he waited for the bacon to get done cooking. He looked pretty stupid but he was alone so he didn't really care. He was content to stand there, watching his bacon, and dance to the new Rhianna song that had just come on. His fun was interrupted though when he heard a knock on his front door. He sighed and turned down the radio and jogged through his halls, opening the front door with ease as he wiped some grease off his hands, putting it instead on his pants.

"Wilson house can I..." he trailed off when he realized who he was talking to, "Can I help you Mr. Stark?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrows at the man in front of him.

Tony didn't smile, just shrugged at Sam as he walked past him into his house. "Call me Tony." he said distractedly, looking around the small living room as he chose a chair for himself to sit down in.

"Uhh can I ask what your doing here?" Sam asked with a bewildered expression as he closed the door behind Tony, turning the radio completely off before turning his attention back to the man sitting in front of him.

"Pepper through me out of the house and Rhody's in New Mexico on a vacation. Rogers and Romanoff told us about how you took them in so I figured I crash at your place for a few hours." he explained, rubbing his hands together tightly as he gave Sam a nervous smile.

"Oooookkkkk." Sam said, still a little focused as to why he was here but whatever. "I was just making a late breakfast if you want some. I can throw some extra eggs and bacon on the stove." he offered, trying to be friendly.

Tony nodded with a grateful smile as he stood back up and followed Sam to the kitchen. They ended up talking for hours as Tony complimented Sam's amazing breakfast skills. Sam didn't mind, it was nice to have somebody to talk to.

 

**June**

* * *

 

Sam had once again been cooking breakfast, this time he was early. He'd woken up at 4:00 AM for some reason, now at 4:50 was ready to eat his nice and hot breakfast. He'd just set his french toast on the table when he heard a loud knock on the door. Sam sighed, gave his breakfast a mournful look and quickly went over to the door. He opened it quickly with his usually smile.

"Wilson house can I... help you?" he asked Thor. His massive frame blocked his entire doorway and his golden hair was as fabulous as Tony had said.

"Steve has spoken highly of you Son of Wil! I require service and I'm afraid some food to recharge and I've heard that your are one of the best Midgardian cooks among my comrades!" Thor told him with a merry smile, clapping him on the shoulder as Sam tried not to wince.

"Uh... sure man. I mean if you wanna come eat breakfast with me I can make some more french toast. Or whatever you like, I got eggs, sausage, toast, pancakes, waffled, whatever." he told Thor with a shrug, deciding to just roll with it. He moved back to the kitchen and heard Thor follow him, setting his hammer on the chair nearest to the door and closing the door before following Sam.

He sat down at the table, assumed that the french toast there was for him, and started wolfing it down. Sam watched in horror and amazement as he scorfed down three pieces of french toast in 5 minutes flat.

"Son of Wil you do not disappoint! This toast that is french is very delicious. Another!" he told Sam, banging his fist on the table for emphasis as Sam nodded, holding back a laugh.

"Alright man, coming right up." Sam said with a grin and a nod as he turned back to the stove and started making enough french toast to feed an army. Sam and Thor ended up talking again for hours, each time he had to hold back a laugh at Thor's useless comments and old way of speaking, he had to skip his run but that was fine.

Sam was glad to have somebody to talk to but he was also irritated at Natasha and Steve for giving out his address to apparently both Tony and Thor, only mildly though.

 

**July**

* * *

 Breakfast. It always happened at breakfast. Sam was running on his normal schedule, he'd woken up at 5:00, got ready for the day, and by 5:15 he was waiting for his toast to get down... toasting and then he was going to go out for his run with Steve. Of course somebody knocked on his door. 

"God dammit." he muttered under his breath before walking over to the door, putting on a smile and opening the door. In front of him stood an obviously exhausted Bruce Banner with tattered pants and no shirt.

"Umm... Sorry to bother you Sam but I kinda need a place to lay low for a couple hours. Also pants would be greatly appreciated." he told Sam, giving him a small shrug, though to his credit he looked embarrassed to have just shown up on his doorstep.

Sam nodded, waving him in in, "Come on on Dr. Banner. I'll go get you some pants and there's drinks in the fridge, I can make you come pancakes or something if your hungry." he told him before disappearing into hid bedroom as he grabbed a pair of pants for the man, along with a plain purple t-shirt.

When he went back to the living room he handed him the clothes and pointed towards the bathroom, "Go ahead and change in there." he told him with a smile before he made his way over to his toast and started munching happily.

When Bruce came back out he saw that the clothes were a little small on him but they worked well enough. As he came over to where Sam was standing he handed the doctor a plate of buttered toast that he had made while he was changing.

"Thanks." Bruce said gratefully, eating the toast with gusto. Apparently it took a lot of energy to turn into a green rage monster and back to a man. They ended up talking for a while, Bruce ate about as much as Thor had when he'd been over there, but Sam had learned his lesson. His cupboards and fridge were stocked full of breakfast food.

He was glad to have somebody to talk to but this was getting pretty ridiculous.

 

**August**

* * *

 

Guess what Sam was doing? He was pouring himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast when his doorbell went off. "Fucking hell." he muttered before setting hos bowl down to go open the door. His hand was on the doorknob when the door flew open, smacking him in the nose as he stumbled backwards a few steps.

"I"M HERE!" Clint announced, walking into the house when he noticed Sam he laughed slightly before stopping himself. "Shit man sorry. You alright?" he asked him while Sam took his hand away from his nose.

"Oh my god Clint you can't just burst into his house like that! Probably broke his nose." a female voice pipped up from behind Clint as Natasha stepped around him, closing the door behind her as she and Clint stood in Sam's doorway. 

It wasn't bleeding and it wasn't broken so he was pretty sure he was in fact fine. "I'm fine." he told them, waving them off. "Let me guess, you two need a place to stay and want some breakfast." he told them, giving Natasha a glare as Clint nodded with a smile.

"Yup. Nat told me that you make really good pancakes. Plus I wanna see your wings because we can totally be bird buddies." Clint said with a nod.

Natasha rolled her eyes and shoved Clint out of the way playfully, "Your in idiot Clint." she told him before turning her attention back to Sam, "Sorry to spring up on you like this but food would be nice." she told him with a smile as Clint got up from the ground, glaring at Natasha as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sam sighed but waved them into the kitchen. He made them a plate of pancakes and set it down between the two of them while he ate his cereal, watching them with a mixture of amazement and disgust. 10 pancakes gone. In minutes.

After they'd gotten done eating the trio talked for a while, Sam showed Clint his wings, while Natasha watched and called them both bird brains. It was nice hanging out with them but he was about ready to snap. 

 

**September**

* * *

 

This time when Sam heard the knock on his door at 8:30 AM on a Saturday he wasn't even surprised. "DOORS OPEN JUST COME IN!" he yelled, not bothering to move from his spot in the kitchen.

He heard the door open and close, footsteps making their way towards where Sam was sitting at his table, munching on a waffle he'd made himself. He glanced up at Wanda as she entered his kitchen, her dark brown hair was tied in a long ponytail and she wore a simple outfit, jeans and a dark red t-shirt with a pair of matching red earrings.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you Mr. Wilson but the others told me that I could crash here if I needed to." she told him shyly, standing in the doorway uncertainly.

Sam shrugged and waved her over, he had an extra waffle that she could eat. "Welcome to the Superhero Safe House, owned and run by yours truly." he told Wanda with a smile as she laughed and sat down at the table with him.

She ate the waffle thoughtfully, obviously surprised by how good it tasted. "The others spoke highly of your cooking skills but I'm sad to say I didn't believe them until now." she admitted as she took another bite.

Sam smiled, apparently his breakfast skills were becoming famous among the Avengers. He kept his kitchen fully stocked now just in case Thor or Bruce stopped by again and needed to eat like his entire house.

He and Wanda sat together, chatting over a cups of coffee while he listened to some of her stories and she listened to his boring life, laughing occasionally at his sarcastic comments.

He was glad he got a chance to talk with her, really he was, but he was cursing Steve and Natasha in the deepest part of his soul for telling everybody that they could come to his house whenever they needed a place to stay.

 

**April**

* * *

Sam's house had become the official Superhero Safe House. He'd taken in all of the Avengers at least three times, he'd also taken in several SHIELD agents and some people he didn't even know existed. Bruce had taken over some of his outfits and Sam kept them in the spare closet for whenever he came over. Natasha had stored some of her guns in his house, Clint had put his spare bow and arrow in here, and Tony had left a suit here just in case. 

He was currently on his way home from the grocery store, he'd just gotten enough breakfast material to feed an army but it would only last him the month, not even that if Thor or Bruce stopped by.

He was walking up his steps, carrying several bags when he noticed his house had been entirely repainted. Before his house had been a light blue and had looked horrible but apparently somebody had taken the time to repaint his entire house perfectly white. Weird but he'd take it.

When he went into his house he discovered all new furniture, all designed, and it all looked super comfortable. His kitchen had also gotten a serious upgrade and somebody had purchased him a new and bigger table for when multiple people stopped by. Almost the entire house had been upgraded, except his bedroom. Even his backyard had been re done. It was now a nice, calm, environment with a working fountain. 

He walked around his yard, smiling at the trees and plants when he noticed a note on his new patio table. He picked it up and unfolded the paper gently reading the words carefully.

_Sam --_

_Soooo while you were away on vacation we, the Avengers, took it upon ourselves to upgrade your house and your yard since we're obviously going to staying there a lot. We got you all designer furniture and top of the line kitchen.... stuff. The backyard was professionally landscaped and is a nice place for yoga._

_You may not have noticed but we though that if anybody every tried to get at us when we were here we needed a defense system so in your kitchen, by the table, there's a keypad. Just enter your birthday and defense protocols will be taken and a message will be sent to SHIELD that your in danger so only use it in emergencies._

_Clint is telling me that I need to inform you what we all did so here I go._

_Clint and I repainted the house with Hill's help. Coulson and Skye helped pick out the furniture for your living room and Steve picked everything out for your kitchen [who knew an old guy had such good taste?} The backyard was Bruce's idea so that he can do some yoga and shit when he comes over and needs to wind down. Thor helped the landscapers with the backyard. Stark and Pepper made sure that you never have to pay your electric bill again and I think that's it... oh and Wanda had the idea for the defense protocol, FItz and Simmons set it up._

_Hope you enjoy your new house!_

_\-- Natasha_

_P.S. We're thinking of getting a official sign that says 'Superhero Safe House'  That was Clint's idea._

Sam smiled at the letter as he went back inside and looked around at his almost fully new house. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a prompt I saw on ::  
> http://marvelwritingprompts.tumblr.com/   
> and I thought it was cute so I decided to do a little one-shot with it! Hope you like it.


End file.
